Locked in the Third Music Room
by lulu halulu
Summary: What happens when the hosts, their customers and some other friends get locked in The Third Music Room. TamaHaru!
1. We're Trapped!

Locked in the Third Music Room

_**YAY! I'm so excited that I finally get to post an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! It's so weird. I've wanted to write one for months but I couldn't think of anything and then all of a sudden after reading chapter 75 (which made me cry, by the way) my mind was exploding with plot ideas. Here's one of them. Oh and before we move on with the story, I guess I should tell you that this fanfic has some spoilers from the past few chapters and you might not understand some parts.**_

_**Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I also don't own Fruits Basket or Akito.**_

Chapter 1  
We're trapped!

The sun was shining through the giant windows of the third music room. On days like this, the seven members of the host club usually spent their time doing their 'jobs' or having fun looking around in commoner stores. Today however was different. It had been a week since Tamaki had revealed that he was quitting the host club and things had never been so depressing. None of the clients or other students at Ouran had found out about Tamaki's resignation but they could tell that the six other hosts were upset about something. Well actually, five other hosts because Haruhi had left as well. She didn't have much of a choice after what Tamaki had said.

"Kyouya-senpai, why has everyone been so down lately? You and the rest of the hosts seem so sad. And why haven't Haruhi or Tamaki-senpai been coming lately?" Renge asked. Today she was cosplaying as Akito Sohma from Fruits Basket.

"They've both been very busy." Kyouya replied. The five remaining hosts had decided not to tell anyone that Haruhi and Tamaki might not be returning. They didn't want to upset their customers but really, they just didn't want to lose hope. They all hoped that Tamaki would come back and if he did, Haruhi would as well.

Somehow, Nekozawa had snuck in through the door without anyone noticing and was now in the darkest corner of the room with Belzenef in his hands, cackling about something. He had several curse dolls beside him and just kept staring at the door as if he was waiting for something to happen. Cassanoda had also come for a visit but was disappointed that Haruhi wasn't around.

Suddenly the door of the third music room opened and everyone turned, only to see that it was Haruhi. Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori all turned to the door and ran over as soon as they saw who it was, well, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny did. Mori and Kyouya simply walked.

"Haruhi! You're back!" Hikaru said smiling. Haruhi smiled at him sadly and shook her head.

"No, I just came to pick up my book. I left it here last week and I forgot about it until now." Hikaru's smile faded as he nodded in understanding.

Once again the door opened and in came Tamaki. The four hosts and Haruhi looked very shocked but after a few seconds of silence, Haruhi walked away. She walked to the other side of the room and picked up her book from a table. Tamaki opened his mouth to say something when...

SLAM!!

Everyone turned to the door and noticed that it had slammed shut by itself. Everyone looked slightly confused but figured that somebody must've bumped into the door or something. Haruhi just shrugged and walked over to the door. Her hand was on the doorknob but she wasn't leaving.

"Uh...Haruhi? Why are you just standing there?" Kaoru asked

"The doors' locked." Haruhi said

"What do you mean the doors' locked?!" Hikaru yelled

"I mean exactly what I said! The doors' locked and now we're trapped!" Haruhi yelled. Hikaru shook his head and made his way to the door. He lightly pushed Haruhi aside and tried to open the door.

"I'm sure you're just not pulling the door properly." Hikaru said. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the reason Hikaru. Because it takes a special person to open a door." Haruhi replied sarcastically. Hikaru pulled and pushed the door as hard as he could.

"UGH! It won't open!" Hikaru screamed

"Thanks!" Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Umm...Haruhi-senpai, are you alright?" A beautiful, brunette woman asked. She was only a first year so she was still new to the high school.

"I'm fine, just tired." _Yeah, tired of people asking if something is wrong. Of course, something's wrong! I got kicked out of the host club, yelled at by the person I'm in love and was stuck __**by myself**__ in a thunderstorm for the first time since we were at the beach, all in one day!_

"AAAHHH!" Everyone turned to the other end of the room where Nekozawa had been. They saw a girl sitting next to Nekozawa with a curse doll in her hand.

"Mei?" Haruhi said. Mei turned to see Haruhi and she stood up and walked over.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Mei said smiling

"What are you doing here, Mei-chan?" Hunny asked

"For some reason, we didn't have school today so I decided to come and visit but when I arrived I realized that Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai weren't here so I was about to leave when that weird guy over there gave me a curse doll." Mei said pointing to Nekozawa. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"I hate to interrupt but it seems that you've forgotten the problem at hand. No matter who's in here at the moment, the problem still remains. We're locked in the Third Music Room." Kyouya said

"What are we gonna do?!" Tamaki said. "I'm supposed to be at a meeting in the main house in an hour!"

"Yeah, and my flight leaves at six." Haruhi said before slapping her hands against her mouth. She had just given away the secret.

Everyone turned to Haruhi, completely shocked. What was she talking about?

"Where are you going, Haruhi?" Mei asked. Haruhi sighed and removed her hands from her mouth.

"The truth is I'm transferring schools." Haruhi said

"What?! Is this because of what tono said last week?!" Hikaru asked. Tamaki's eyes widened and he turned to Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, did you say something to Haruhi?" Renge asked

"Stop it! It has nothing to do with Tamaki-senpai or anyone! The school board has recommended me for a school in America. My scholarship still applies so I decided that I would go. I came here to say goodbye but I couldn't. Now I'm stuck here and I'll probably miss my flight anyway." Haruhi said

"Why don't we just call for help?" Mei asked

"We don't have very good cell phone service in here." Kyouya said

"Then we can yell until somebody hears us." Mei suggested again.

"The room is sound proof. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out." Hikaru said

"Ugh! Damn rich people." Haruhi muttered under her breath. Luckily, no one heard.

"I guess we just have to wait until someone shows up," Kaoru sighed. All of the host club clients squealed. They all had one thought on their minds:

'_EEEEK! We're trapped in The Third Music Room with the host club!!' _

_**HOLY CRAP!! I just read chapter 76 and...WOW! Kousaka was in love Ranka! The host club was disbanded! NOOOOO! That means Ouran will be coming to an end soon! *cries* I'm sad! PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**P.S. I really want to write another pairing in here other than TamaHaru so I'm going to give you the choice. The pairing is going to be Renge/Kyouya, Renge/Kaoru or Renge/Hikaru. Vote for which one you like best and whichever get's the most vote's wins!**_

_**-Lulu halulu**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted or favorited this story last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! I won't delay you any longer, on with the story!_

_**  
Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.**_

Results of the poll:

**Kyouya/Renge 3  
Kaoru/Renge 3  
Hikaru/Renge 1**

**And a special thank you to:**

**Tamakigirl88  
Keitti Manga  
KageNoNeko  
Cauliflower-and-broccoli-rule1  
Namichan11  
Powerkitty  
Darthvader17  
HaruhixTamaiki4evah  
Twilight Nut  
Skitty66  
1Ana1Ane17**

Chapter 2

Haruhi sat down on the couch next to Mei and started reading her book. She figured she was going to be stuck in The Third Music Room for a while so she may as well catch up on her reading. The rest of the hosts continued entertaining their guests and even Tamaki had started charming his old clients. He wasn't in the host club anymore but just like Haruhi, he figured that it didn't matter since they were going to be stuck for a long time.

Many of her clients had asked to designate her but she had refused (politely, of course). She just wanted to be alone to think about...life.

"Haruhi? Are _sure_ you're alright?" Mei asked. Haruhi turned her head to face Mei while putting her book down.

"Yes Mei, I'm _sure_."

"Alright, but if you need to talk or something, just ask, ok?"

"Ok," She went back to her book and Mei went to go talk to the twins.

Once they noticed Mei approaching them, they politely excused themselves from their clients and went to go talk to her.

"So...? Is she alright?" Hikaru asked

"She says she's fine but I don't know. I think she's really sad to leave Ouran and you guys." Mei said then turned to Tamaki then back to the twins.

"Especially Tamaki, but maybe she thinks that this is what she has to do. Leave and sort things out." She finished. The twins nodded in agreement with solemn looks on their faces.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. I think that she's being forced to leave." Kaoru said

"You think?" Mei said

"Probably by the president," Hikaru said

"You mean Tamaki's grandmother?" Mei asked

"Yeah,"

"She probably threatened her with something," Hikaru said, clenching his fists.

"We have to talk to tono," Both Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Mei nodded and they started walking over to Tamaki. They dragged him away from his clients and took him to a corner in the room near the window.

The first thing they did was smack him in the head.

"What was that for?!"

"What has your grandmother done?!" Hikaru yelled, loud enough to get through to Tamaki but not loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"She forced Haruhi to transfer didn't she?!" Kaoru yelled

"What?! She couldn't have!" Tamaki said

"Well, she did," Hikaru said

"What could she have threatened her with?" Kaoru asked

"Expulsion?" Mei suggested

"Probably but I think there was more to it. She probably added something else." Hikaru said

"Something really bad..."

**#&8&#**

**A few minutes later...**

"Tamaki-senpai, why haven't you been here this past week?" A tall woman with black hair asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, my beautiful princess, I've been very busy with family matters and such. I have left the host club to focus on important matters such as inheriting the family business and so Kyouya will be the new president."

"You quit?!" She yelled, nearly dropping her tea cup, full of tea.

"Unfortunately, yes, I have."

"But why can't you come when you aren't busy?"

"If I do this I want to give it my all or nothing..."

**#&8&#**

In the same corner as he was before sat Nekozawa, still holding Belzenef. He was cackling maniacally but no one paid any attention to him because they were used to him being weird. He was sitting deeper into the corner because he didn't want to get hit by the rays of sunlight reflecting from the big window.

"Belzenef, everything is going to be perfect!" Nekozawa said, hugging his cat puppet.

**#&8&#**

Kyouya was standing at the other end of the room writing away at his clipboard with a smirk on his face. He sat down and opened his laptop and started typing as well and every so often he would add some more notes to his clipboard. He had a mysterious glint in his eye but then again, he always did. Nobody bugged him because everyone just assumed that he was calculating the costs and profits of the host club.

**#&8&#**

Mori was sitting quietly on a chair next to Hunny and the rest of their clients. Of course, like always, Hunny was inhaling everybody's cakes as well as his own. He started out with strawberry then chocolate then vanilla, etc... Mori was eyeing Hunny as to make sure he didn't eat so much that he got a cavity again. He smiled ever so slightly that if you hadn't known him for years, you never would have noticed it and turned to look at his five other best friends.

He continued smiling as he took a moment to look at each of them, first Kaoru then Hikaru then Tamaki then Kyouya then Haruhi and finally coming back to Hunny. He really was lucky to have met and become friends with people as great as them. Everything had been so normal just a few weeks ago and now...now everything was so complicated. He just hoped that everything would sort itself out in the end.

**#&8&#**

A few minutes passed and Haruhi hadn't been interrupted again, for which she was glad. Unfortunately, the peace and quiet wasn't going to last for very much longer. Just as Haruhi was really starting to get into her book, she was interrupted by a cute voice. Hunny.

"Ne, Haru-chan, are you really leaving?" Hunny asked as he approached her. Haruhi brought the book down from her face and smiled sadly.

"Yeah,"

"What happens if you miss the flight?" Hunny asked sitting down on the couch next to her, his legs dangling.

"Well, I guess I'll just take a later flight or something. I might even just wait until tomorrow. There's no hurry." Haruhi replied

"What are you going to do about Tama-chan?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing for me to do. Tamaki-senpai will continue working hard so he can take over the Suoh Company and I will go to school in America."

"You'll come back and visit right?" Hunny asked

"Yeah, of course I will. I'm not moving permanently, just temporarily. I'll come back and visit during the holidays and you guys can visit me as well." Haruhi said, and then added quietly, "God knows you can afford it." Luckily no one heard her.

"I'm really gonna miss you Haru-chan," Hunny said, dangling his feet back and forth, his bangs covering his eyes.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile and almost tear up by the look on Hunny's face. It was too cute and it made her sad to leave. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you too, Hunny-senpai."

_**Aww!! I couldn't help but smile at this! It was just too cute! I still haven't started the Renge pairing yet because I need more people's opinions. Just like last time, these are the choices: Renge/Kyouya, Renge/Kaoru or Renge/Hikaru. I'm leaning more towards Kaoru/Renge just because it seems like something interesting to write. What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

_**-Lulu halulu**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Can you believe it?! Chapter 78 was amazing!!! Kyouya was SO cool! My favourite part was when he yelled at Tamaki's dad! I really hope that Haruhi listens to Hikaru and confesses! _

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters._

Chapter 3

Unfortunately, everyone was still locked in. Nobody seemed to understand how it had happened but there was nothing they could do until someone came and rescued them. At first, the clients were excited to be trapped with the host club but the tension between Haruhi and Tamaki was so strong that you could have cut through it with a knife. They continued to ignore each other's very existence until someone finally got fed up and said something. At least, she tried to but she was stopped by Kyouya.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mei were still trying to think of what Tamaki's grandmother could have threatened Haruhi with but the only answer they could come up with was expulsion. Mei, Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to think of a way to get Haruhi and Tamaki to talk before they were rescued and Haruhi had to leave the country but they couldn't come up with a good plan.

"How are we gonna get them to talk if they won't even look at each other?" Hikaru asked

"If we knew the answer, we wouldn't have a problem, would we?!" Mei snapped

"Whoa, you don't need to get angry about it!" Kaoru replied

"Sorry, it's just...Haruhi helped me out so much with my dad, I want to help her out with Tamaki in return." Mei said

"We'll figure something out," Hikaru said

Kaoru nodded and turned around.

"Just keep thinking," Kaoru said before walking off. He was distracted, thinking of ways to help Tamaki and Haruhi and wasn't looking ahead which is why he didn't notice that he was about to crash into someone.

CRASH!

Kaoru finally noticed what was going on and caught the person he had collided with before she fell. The woman that Kaoru had run into had been Renge.

"Renge, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I was just thinking..."

"About ways to help Tamaki?" Renge finished, raising her eyebrow. Kaoru let go of Renge and gave her a questioning look.

"Uh...how...?" Kaoru was worried. Maybe she knew Haruhi's secret?!

Renge's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically as if she knew she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Well, just the tension in the room..." She said quickly. As if she was making up an excuse.

"Uh...have you read the latest volume of Fruits Basket yet?! It was amazing! Akito and Shigure finally got together! They were being so stubborn! At least Kureno is gone so he can't cause more problems!" Just as quick as her nervousness had come, it was gone again, replaced by her excitement over manga. Kaoru was only half-listening to Renge and was still thinking of a plan until she shot him out of his reverie.

"Kaoru?!" Renge said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He turned his head abruptly to face her.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Uh...yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Kaoru asked

"I was saying that you were a good listener. Boy was I wrong," She said laughing. Kaoru laughed as well and they both started walking over to the couches.

"Sorry," He said, sitting down across from her.

At the other end of the room, Haruhi was sitting by herself in a comfortable loveseat. Her shoes were on the ground and her knees were brought up to her chest. Haruhi had specifically chosen this spot because it was well separated from the rest of the room and nobody ever thought of walking so far from the action. It was also hidden well by a rack of the dozens of cosplay outfits used by the host club over the years.

She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on the soft back of the loveseat.

"What am I gonna do?" She sighed

"Do about what?" Haruhi's eyes shot open as she lowered her legs back down.

"Mori-senpai..." Mori nodded. He sat down in the loveseat next to Haruhi and she brought her legs back up to her chest.

"Are you alright?" Mori asked. Haruhi turned her head to face him and sighed.

"Yeah..." She said, "I'm excited for my new life. It will be a nice change."

"You don't have to act so strong. We know you're hurt because of Tamaki," Mori said. Haruhi stayed quiet, her expressionless facade not faltering for a second.

"Crying doesn't indicate that you're weak. Since birth, it has always been a sign that you're alive." Haruhi gasped silently then smiled.

"That might be the longest speech I have ever heard to give." Haruhi said, letting out a sound that sounded oddly like a mix between a sob and a laugh. Mori smiled softly back and ruffled Haruhi's hair.

**#&8&#**

"So you could see the Eiffel tower from your room?" Kaoru asked smiling.

"Yeah, direct view," Renge replied, smiling back.

"Don't you ever miss it there?" Kaoru asked. Renge shrugged as she took a sip of her tea.

"Sometimes, but I love it here in Japan."

"Do you--"

CRASH!

Renge and Kaoru turned to the source of the noise, widening their eyes and stifling a laugh. Hunny's gigantic chocolate cake had been knocked over.

Right on top of Kyouya's head.

Chocolate icing was dripping down his face, on his clothes, in his ears and on his glasses. Renge gasped in shock and Kaoru bit his lip as he tried not to burst out laughing.

Mori and Haruhi had walked back to the action when they heard the commotion and Mori was now making his way over to Hunny who was hugging Usa-chan, completely scared of what Kyouya was going to do. Hunny was wincing; it had been his fault that the cake had dropped on Kyouya. Mori came up behind him, putting his hand on Hunny's shoulder. Kyouya removed his glasses from his face and accepted a napkin from one of his customers. He cleaned the lenses and put his glasses back on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

He straightened up, fixing his blazer and walked away.

_LOL! Poor Kyouya! Please review!_

_-Lulu halulu_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

_Last chapter:_

_Hunny's gigantic chocolate cake had been knocked over. _

_Right on top of Kyouya's head._

_Chocolate icing was dripping down his face, on his clothes, in his ears and on his glasses. Renge gasped in shock and Kaoru bit his lip as he tried not to burst out laughing._

_Mori and Haruhi had walked back to the action when they heard the commotion and Mori was now making his way over to Hunny who was hugging Usa-chan, completely scared of what Kyouya was going to do. Hunny was wincing; it had been his fault that the cake had dropped on Kyouya. Mori came up behind him, putting his hand on Hunny's shoulder. Kyouya removed his glasses from his face and accepted a napkin from one of his customers. He cleaned the lenses and put his glasses back on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with his index finger._

_He straightened up, fixing his blazer and walked away._

Chapter 4

The Third Music Room was one of the biggest rooms in the entire school and therefore had several other rooms and closets inside, although none of them led to the outside but the main room where the hosts worked. In one of the closets there was a change of clothes, one for each of the former or current hosts and next to the closet was a small stall with fabric surrounding it so that whoever needed to get changed could do so privately. After the cake mishap, Kyouya had gone and gotten a change of clothes and shut himself in the changing room. After several minutes, the others started to worry a little because he had gone in and not come out.

Haruhi walked over to make sure that Kyouya was alright.

"Ùh...Kyouya-senpai, are you alright? You've been in there for ten minutes."

"Haruhi, would you go and see if Tamaki has an extra set of clothing?" Kyouya said, not coming out from behind the curtain.

"Sure but why? Don't you have any?" Haruhi asked

"Don't ask questions, just go!" Kyouya yelled, opening the curtain just enough so that Haruhi could see his face. He wasn't wearing his glasses because they had gotten ruined from the cake and although he had attempted to wipe off the frosting with a napkin given to him by one of his clients, all that had done was rearrange the dirt. Unfortunately, the one thing that they happened to not have in the third music room was a sink so he couldn't wash them.

Kyouya was panicking, Haruhi could tell even though most people couldn't. Sensing his distress, she nodded silently and agreed to his demand. She walked over to the room right next to the stall and went up to the cupboard where Tamaki kept his extra clothes. She opened it and it was empty. Haruhi sighed and closed the cupboard, walking back to Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpai, he doesn't have any spare clothes. He must have emptied out the cupboard last week when he quit the club. I did the same thing." Haruhi said

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru? Or Mori-senpai? Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya asked, his panic becoming more apparent.

"Sorry senpai but Hikaru and Kaoru's clothes would be too small and so would Hunny-senpai's. As for Mori-senpai's, well, they would be _way_ too big." Haruhi said, "Besides, what's wrong with your clothes? I know you have some, you always do. Not to mention that you always have an extra pair of glasses."

"I'll tell you what's wrong if you promise not to tell anyone." Kyouya said. Haruhi was getting worried, Kyouya wasn't acting like himself at all, and he was freaking out. What was going on?!

Haruhi nodded and Kyouya stuck his head out again, looking from side to side to make sure that no one was watching and he stuck his hand out and grabbed Haruhi's jacket, pulling her in.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she bit her lip as hard as possible to stop herself from laughing. It wasn't working well because she still managed to let a few giggles slip before slapping her hand over mouth. No wonder Kyouya had been panicking.

"What are you wearing?!" Haruhi asked, still trying her best not to further humiliate her friend.

"Someone, most likely the twins, thought it would be funny to replace my clothes with these." Kyouya said, pointing to his outfit.

He was wearing purple pants with yellow polka dots on them and a puffy neon green shirt which read 'Free Hugs' and had pictures of metallic gold stars around it.

"Oh, and don't forget these," Kyouya said, picking up his spare glasses and placing them on his face. The glasses were hot pink with giant lenses and purple ribbons hanging down from the back.

Haruhi burst into laughter, not being able to contain herself any longer.

"Sorry senpai..." She took a breath from laughing. "But this is just too funny! You look ridiculous!" Haruhi took another breath and sighed, calming down.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Kyouya snapped. Haruhi shook her head.

"Sorry senpai but I don't know what to do. The only other boys here are the twins, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai whose clothes, we've already established won't fit and Tamaki-senpai doesn't have any spares. Cassanoda-kun's wouldn't fit you and as for Nekozawa-senpai..." Haruhi smirked. "Well, he might have an extra cloak..." Haruhi said, earning her a glare from Kyouya.

"I am_ not_ wearing one of Nekozawa-senpai's cloaks." Kyouya said

"What other choice do you have? You only have three choices, you either remain in your sticky and dirty clothes until someone comes and rescues us or you wear these," Haruhi said, laughing a little and pointing to the clothes Kyouya was already wearing. "_Or_ you could wear Nekozawa's cloak."

"What would I wear underneath?" Kyouya asked

"You could wear these clothes underneath." Haruhi suggested, "Nobody would see them anyway."

"And what about my glasses?" Kyouya asked, pointing to the pink travesties on his face and picking up his sticky ones.

"Well, you could either wear the sticky ones and not be able to see or you could not wear glasses at all and not see or you could wear the pink ones and be able to see but get laughed at." Haruhi said

"Is there another option?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi thought for a moment then snapped her fingers.

"How bad is your vision?" Haruhi asked

"About a six," Kyouya said, taking off the pink glasses.

Haruhi sighed, "Never mind then," She said

"What was your idea?" Kyouya asked

"Well, I was gonna let you use my extra contact lenses but your sight isn't as bad as mine." Haruhi said.

Kyouya sighed, "Go get Nekozawa-senpai's cloak," Haruhi smiled and walked out from behind the curtain, being careful not to open it too much so that anyone who might be looking their way be able to see Kyouya and his outfit. She walked over to the other side of the room, the darkest corner, and sat down on the ground beside Nekozawa.

"Hello Haruhi," Nekozawa said, not removing his eyes from Belzenef.

"Nekozawa-senpai, do you happen to have an extra cloak?" Haruhi asked. Nekozawa chuckled and smiled creepily at Haruhi.

"Have you decided to join us in the Black Magic Club?" Nekozawa asked. Even though he now attended university, he was still president of the Black Magic Club. Haruhi smiled politely and shook her head.

"No, Kyouya-senpai has," Haruhi said smirking.

"Has he really?" Nekozawa's eyes widened. Haruhi laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, he's seen the light, or rather, the dark." Haruhi said. Kyouya was one of her best friends but he hadn't exactly been the nicest person over the years, always raising and reminding her of her debt. Just because she agreed to help him didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with it.

"That's why he's hiding behind the curtain in the changing room; he doesn't want to get hit by light. He sent me here to get him a cloak so he could safely walk over here to talk to you about joining and getting his curse doll." Haruhi lied, very convincingly.

"How wonderful! Indeed, I do have an extra cloak," Nekozawa said, pulling it out of nowhere from behind him. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" Haruhi asked. Nekozawa smiled creepily at her.

"Black magic," Haruhi nodded, no longer smiling. She accepted the cloak from Nekozawa and stood up, mumbling a thank you and walking away. Before bringing Kyouya the cloak she stopped in front of the room and cleared her throat, catching a lot of people's attention.

"Excuse me everyone but does anybody wear glasses?" Haruhi asked. A few of the women surrounding the twins raised their hands. Haruhi nodded, noticing that they were all wearing contacts which meant that they might either have some extras or they might have a pair of glasses they could lend.

"Are any of you a six?" Haruhi asked. They all shook their heads and Haruhi sighed.

"Well, thank you," Haruhi said as she walked away.

Once she reached the stall again, she waited a few seconds before talking.

"Senpai, I got the cloak," She said. Kyouya didn't waste any time in sticking his head out this time and simply grabbed her jacket and pulled her in. Haruhi handed him the cloak and he tried it on, thankfully it fit perfectly so it wouldn't drag on the floor and cause Kyouya to trip and it wouldn't be so small that he would have to crouch down so that no one could see the clothes he wore underneath.

"Also, I'm sorry but nobody has any contacts or glasses that you could use so I guess you're going to have to wear those," Haruhi said, pointing to the pink glasses. Kyouya shook his head as he adjusted the hood on the cloak.

"I won't wear any glasses," He said

"Um...senpai, you can't see without your glasses." Haruhi said. Kyouya shrugged and shook his head.

"True but I will _not_ wear those atrocities." Haruhi nodded, she just about to leave when she stopped and turned back around to face Kyouya.

"Oh and Nekozawa-senpai wants to talk to you." Haruhi said, holding back her laughter. Kyouya nodded just as Haruhi turned around. She put her hand on the curtain when Kyouya stopped her.

"Haruhi," He said. She turned around again.

"Thank you for your help, you really are good friend. Good luck in America" Kyouya said, causing Haruhi to smile. It must have been hard for him to say. He quickly added, "And Haruhi, remember, neither of us will ever speak of this again." Haruhi, still smiling, nodded and walked out from behind the curtain.

_I know! Kyouya was pretty OOC, especially at the end of the chapter but I swear I tried to make him as IC as possible. It's really hard to write Kyouya heartfelt and kind without making him seem OOC. Anyway, please review!_

_Lulu halulu _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters._

Chapter 5

After Kyouya's clothing crisis was (more or less) averted, both he and Haruhi rejoined the rest of their school mates in the main area of the third music room. After earning quite a few looks of shock and confusion in addition to Hikaru and Kaoru's amusement over his new attire, Kyouya went to go talk to Nekozawa as Haruhi had instructed him to do, not knowing that Haruhi had tricked both him and Nekozawa into believing something quite different then that that was really going on. Kyouya believed that Nekozawa simply wanted to speak with him and Nekozawa believed that Kyouya wanted to join the Black Magic Club.

It had been a while since they had discovered their situation and everyone was starting to become hungry consequently making them use the extra food that they kept in the pantry. While those who were hungry ate the extra cakes, pies and cookies, the others continued as they were before. Kaoru and Renge were among those who weren't hungry and were sitting on a couch beside the one of the windows simply drinking tea.

"Why is Kyouya-senpai wearing a black cloak?" Renge asked. Her extreme infatuation with Kyouya had died down over the years and although she still respected him, she wasn't head over heels for him anymore.

Kaoru almost choked on his tea as he laughed at Renge's question.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Kaoru asked. Renge smiled and leaned closer to Kaoru, nodding frantically in excitement. She loved secrets.

"What is it?!" She whispered

"All of us hosts always keep an extra set of spare clothing just in case something happens. Well, last week, Hikaru and I snuck into Kyouya's cupboard and switched his spare clothes and glasses with ones from the costume department of a circus that's in town right now." Kaoru said, prompting Renge to burst into a fit of giggles as she tried her best to not laugh to loud as to gather people's attention.

"Is that why he's also tripping and bumping into everything?" She asked

"Yeah, I guess he refused to wear the pink glasses we put for him." Kaoru said, laughing and shrugging at the same time.

After finishing their cakes, Mei and Hikaru stood, ready to continue their mission to figure out what Haruhi had been threatened with when they noticed Kaoru and Renge sitting together, talking and laughing.

"Well, aren't they just adorable?" Mei said smiling. Hikaru smiled and well, chuckling and nodding.

They walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Mei said

"Kaoru," Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded, understanding that they had to get back to their mission.

"Sorry Renge, I have to go," He said. Renge smiled and nodded.

"No problem, I have to go talk to Kyouya-senpai anyway." She said, causing Kaoru to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, sounding both curious and a little bit jealous.

"I just have to talk to him about something," Renge said frantically. Kaoru nodded slowly as the two of them stood up and went their separate ways.

"Seriously, you guys, how are we going to get Haruhi to talk?" Mei asked. Hikaru shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I have no idea, what do you think Kaoru?" Hikaru said, turning to face his twin. "Uh...Kaoru?" Hikaru repeated, noticing that Kaoru wasn't paying any attention to either him or Mei.

"What do you think Renge has to talk to Kyouya-senpai about?" Kaoru said all of a sudden, turning to face Hikaru and Mei.

"I don't know and that's not important right now. We have to focus on Haruhi." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?"

"How are we going to get Haruhi to talk?" Mei repeated, once again being interrupted by a distracted Kaoru.

"Seriously though, what could they possibly have to talk about?" Hikaru and Mei turned to each other and sighed.

At the other end of the room, Renge was talking to Kyouya. Nekozawa had managed to avert his attention from Kyouya's recruitment into the Black Magic Club for a few minutes in order to talk to Kyouya and Renge.

"Kyouya-senpai, it's not working," Renge said

"Give it time," Kyouya said, his calm and collected demeanour being killed by his apparel.

"Kyouya, perhaps if they joined the Black Magic Club as you have—" Nekozawa was cut off by Kyouya.

"No, this will work." Kyouya said, determined. He was too polite to disrespect his senpai by correcting him from the thoughts that Haruhi had given him. She would surely suffer his wrath later on.

"I also think that Kaoru is starting to become suspicious," Renge said

"And why is that?" Nekozawa asked

"He wouldn't if you would stop mentioning things not worth saying to him and then responding in such a frantic manner." Kyouya said

"It's not my fault! And besides, it's not like I do it on purpose." Renge said, crossing her arms over her chest.

**#&8&#**

Haruhi was sitting with Hunny and Mori, eating cake when she looked to her right, behind her shoulder to see how Kyouya was doing. She bit her lip to stifle a laugh at the scene she was watching. Nekozawa was trying to persuade Kyouya to accept a voodoo doll and Kyouya (while squinting due to his vision being temporarily impaired) was trying to decline as politely as possible in order to not offend his senpai and cause him to possibly lose a potential business associate in the future.

Haruhi turned back to Hunny and Mori, still laughing silently.

"Haru-chan, what's so funny?" Hunny asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"Nothing," Hunny pouted, sad that she wouldn't tell him. Haruhi laughed at his expression.

"Really senpai, it's nothing, just an inside joke." She said. Sensing that her senpai was still upset, she sighed.

"Would you like the rest of my cake?" Haruhi asked. Hunny's expression changed drastically and he grinned, nodding excitedly. Haruhi pushed her plate, with a slice of key lime pie on it, towards Hunny.

After a few minutes of watching Hunny scarf down the rest of her pie, she stood up and left the table, hoping to get a few minutes of peace and quiet, unfortunately, that was never the case when you were dealing with the students of Ouran academy.

_HOLY SHIT! Have you guys read chapter 80?! OH MY GOD! I was literally hyperventilating after I read it! It was amazing! Please review and I'll try and update as soon as possible!_

_Lulu halulu_


End file.
